Developers generally test software applications using testing suites executing on a local physical device or a remote system. The software applications may execute on virtual devices capable of emulating physical devices having device hardware compatible with device hardware requirements of the software application. Executing the software application on the virtual devices provides the developer with a low cost procedure for testing the functionality and performance of the software application. Virtual devices, however, may not always exhibit perfect fidelity when executing the software application compared to physical devices executing the software application, for example, due to variances in timing to execute the software application. These variances in timing may relate to the virtual devices not properly executing the software application, and therefore, not providing the best data associated with the software application during a test. Moreover, testing suites require the developer to select a particular target device for testing the software application. Often, the developer does not have the necessary level of sophistication to choose the particular target device that is most suitable for executing the software application during a test.